When pistols lock
by Shadzninja
Summary: [G1] From studies to medic, senator, and then warrior, Ratchet never thought it could any worst when war strikes Cybertron and they flee to Earth, but the truth is... it really can get worse. Especially when you have fallen gladiators after you. (Twins-x-Ratchet as main pairing with other pairings in it, non-con, torture, etc)
1. Watch the terror (twins)

He liked to show off, what could he say? His beautiful frame running smoothly like a breeze of wind or he just got Ratchet to fix him and he was in a good mood to do so. So what his brother was glaring at him and the medic, for once, started at his with amazement and Prowl, who just arrived, growled behind the medic, he was in a... Good mood, he must say. First time for everything, huh?

His bitter attitude was replaced by a more cocky, proud bravado.

He looked at the small group of gathered officers (minus him and his brother) and smirked, he was getting credit for this (especially with Ratchet's look). Not long ago, the seekers, Ramjet and Thrust, had been flying over Autobot territory and he and Sideswipe had toke them on personally (Jet Judo had never been that fun) and he managed to crash Ramjet into a larger tree that stood it's ground. As he watched his brother try to take down Thrust (playing around a little too much for his liking), he forgot that Ramjet might still have been online. He realized he should have checked on the jet when Dirge, Thundercracker, and Skywarp (what, no Starscream?) showed up, missiles and bullets raining down on the twins. He could tell they were aiming at him most because he was a danger that couldn't be reckoned with and also because Sideswipe was still attached to Thrust. When the Autobots had shown up (Optimus furious at them) they were ordered to stay with Ratchet and Prowl, mostly Ratchet for repairs and Prowl to make sure they didn't run back out (though Ratchet could handle them just fine).

"How is it that you; the one shot at the most, the one who crashed in a tree, ran for almost twenty minutes, and the one who stood still the longest got out without a scratch?" Ratchet asked as he tried to fix the circuitry in Sideswipe's leg.

He grinned, "Skill, pure skill. While my twin here plays and goofs around, I actually try to survive my encounters with the seekers."

Sideswipe just pouted and crossed his servos over his chest. Baby.

"Skill?!" Prowl ground, "You call that brutish display of movements skill?!"

"I came back in one piece, did I not?" Sunstreaker asked, answer clear to the optics.

Prowl's doorwings flashed up with rage and he grabbed Ratchet's shoulder, taking it as a stress ball for a second before sighing (the medic not hurt because Prowl didn't really crush his armor at all). He watched Prowl, the tactician flickering his wings up and down, as he looked over the rock they are behind, he had a look on his face.

"So, we winning?" Sideswipe asked as Ratchet started to weld his arm wounds.

Prowl hummed, "Yeah, I guess..."

"You guess?" Ratchet asked as he welded Sideswipe together and wiped the energon off the next wounds, "What are you really thinking?"

Prowl put on an emotionless mask he always did as he said, "Half the Decepticon army is gone... No Starscream, no Soundwave, no Astrotrain... I'm puzzled, yet interested."

"Intrested?" Sunstreaker asked, scoff in his voice, "Why would you care, much less be interested, in what the Deceticon army is doing with their men?"

"Because their best fighters are out; Starscream could carry missiles and bombs of mass destruction and he's not here, Soundwave could manipulate your mind and take you out when your confused and he's not here, Astrotrain can swoop in and use his three different forms to get your spark in his hands in second and he's not here. I wonder where they could be..." Prowl thought the last part out loud as he pulled his gun out slowly.

"Who would care what's happening to them?" Sideswipe asked the enforcer, "There the enemies and we should just not-!"

Prowl pointed his gun at the red twin (the opposite side of where Ratchet was fixing).

The three flinched as Prowl pointed the gun at the red twin, each startled even more when he put his index digit on the trigger. Sideswipe pushed against the wall with slight fright.

"Look, everyone deserves peace, I get it!" Sideswipe said suddenly, "But we can't all agree on who we think are cool or not!"

Prowl raised the gun higher and had a look you would see in someone doing their job. Ratchet looked at the tactician and looked around quickly, seeing a shadow, he pulled Sideswipe down with a, "Duck!"

The bang of Prowl's gun hit their audios like a sudden screech, Sunstreaker tried to cover his audio fins harshly to block the harsh noises. As quickly as it sounded, it went away. As Ratchet sat up, Sideswipe shook in his armor and sat up as well, derma showing as his mouth made a 'o'.

"What the frag, Prowl! You could have shot my buffoon of a twin!" Sunstreaker growled, good mood gone.

Prowl stayed quiet as a groaning sound over top of them sounded and a large shadow got larger and darker, the three looking up just as a figure landed over the rock with a _thud!_

The figure landed just above Sideswipe and their belts met, energon leaked out of its mouth and onto Sideswipe's helm or face.

Sideswipe held a crazed smile on his face, the smile you would see someone who was having a mental breakdown have before screaming like a old horror movie woman. As Sideswipe's expression grew grim and he shook harder, he looked up slowly to be met with the face of Blitzwing... a dead Blitzwing. Sideswipe cried out loudly and hugged the closest object to him for dear life, the object being Ratchet. Sideswipe's sudden weight made him topple over and land underneath the red Lamborghini twin.

"OH MY PRIMUS! BLITZWING IS DEAD! PROWL SHOOT BLITZWING OVER ME!" Sideswipe cried and stuttered.

Sideswipe pulled Ratchet close like you would a blanket as a child when you were scared. He nuzzled his helm under the ambulance head and relished the heat that comforted him. Ratchet stared down at the twin and his expression changed to startled.

"Shhhh!" Prowl exclaimed to the screaming twin, "We are to hide, not get a fist brought down pain us! And he's not dead, I shot his side, he's only unconscious!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE ENERGON?!" Sideswipe cried from under the ambulance head.

"Be quiet! He fell on a jagged rock, what do you expect to happy, him wake up and fly away?"Prowl said and pushed the twins shoulder armor, making him not only flip over to his back but for Ratchet to be dragged with him on top.

Ratchet yelped as Prowl pushed Sideswipe, making the clinging twin turn over with him too. As he was slung on top, he used his knees to stop the rolling and sit up slightly. He blushed as the twins helm stayed flush under his expanded armor. Why wasn't he letting go? Prowl already explained this to him!

"S-Sideswipe," Ratchet growled to himself at his weakness in his voice, "You can let me go, I am not a pillow."

"You could be~!" Sideswipe purred lowly in his vocalizer.

But the thing is, everyone heard this. Prowl slowly started to walk around the rock and into the action.

"Prowl, no, don't you dare leave!" Ratchet said as Prowl took off at the fighting, soon Prowl was out of earshot.

Ratchet growled at the tactician running away and huffed at the irony. He yelped for the second time as Sideswipe licked at his headlights, the wet and warm glossa slipping over his bumper and windshield with blight and bliss. Sideswipe's optics shuttered off as he felt Ratchet's heated metal past over his glossa.

"Sides..." Ratchet gasp out, pleasure multiplying when the Lamborghini played with his aft.

"Cherry, huh? Such a delicious color~!" Sideswipe kissed in between the headlights and below the windshield, over his spark chamber.

Ratchet groaned. He was letting Sideswipe get to him and use him. He couldn't let the crimson twin mess with his processor and he wouldn't let him play around... that was it! It was all a game! A insatiable game Sideswipe was playing to get a frag (everyone knows Sunny banned his twin from interfacing with him because the red twin toke to much "fun" with playing with the golden mechs valve)! He tried to push the crimson frontliner off him but he forgot the red bot had a twin, and a bond with that golden twin. As he tried to struggle, he felt servos land on his shoulders, pushing him down on the crimson lap (said mech groaned in bliss with the sexy red hips crashing into his black).

"Straddle him." The voice came.

He looked up to see Sunstreaker looking down at him. He sent pleading optics at him, he would never be able to shake off Sunstreaker so easy and his best option was to not cause him more pain then what he was going to get. He didn't want an interface session...

"Straddle him," Sunstreaker said again, "Or I get Sides to lay down and I bend you over him."

Ratchet's whimper made it to their audios and Sideswipe stopped his make out with Ratchet's chassis and Sunstreaker softened his hold on the medics crosses. Both looked over the white and red ambulance with concern (one more blocked from showing then the other).

"Ratch...?" Sideswipe whispered to the ambulance.

"I won't let you abuse me," Ratchet whispered, shaking in the twins arms, "Y-You can't have them..."

"Them?" Sideswipe said to his twin.

"Ratchet, wake up, your acting crazy!" Sunstreaker shook Ratchet not harsh but enough to snap him back and forth.

Ratchet's optics were clouded over and lost... like a ghost of his former self was replaced over his true self...

"Ratch, your freaking us out..." Sideswipe said as he pushed the medic off him gently.

"It hurts, please... he's not yours..." Ratchet said and trembled against the yellow legs.

"R-Ratchet!" Sideswipe said and kissed the medical bot, stopping him from mumbling on with the crazy words that scared him.

Sunstreaker watched as Ratchet's optics turned to normal, the fog going away and leaving only a cloud of exhaustion and timidity. What shocked Sideswipe was Ratchet fell limp, his lips were just managing to stay connected to his. Terrified, he laid the medic down on his back.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker said as he made his twin look at him, "Stop breathing so hard,Ratchet is just tired! Let him rest..."

Sideswipe looked down at Ratchet, softening his gasps til they were short and steady gulps of air. He had been shocked and terrified that Ratchet had buckled under him and gone completely limp. He laid Ratchet down in fear he had killed the medic.

"Well, what a show!" Clapping boomed around the forest dessert area they hid in.

"Who's there?" Sunstreaker said with a tone of shards.

"Your asking me this? Your asking me a simple question?"

"Simple question, simple answer," Sideswipe said as he watched the forest and sand to see for any movement.

"I suppose so..." In a darker side of the forest, a green and purple mech stood out as well as a silver.

Hook and Megatron.

"M-Megatron...," Sunstreaker cursed, "I thought Prime would take care of you! What have you done?!"

"Calm down, Prime is fighting, he's up and running," Megatron's raspy voice purred, the voice unusually sly.

"Then what do you want?!" Sideswipe yelled, terrified for the unconscious medic on his lap.

"It's not what I want, it's what he wants," Megatron pointed to the green medic who was smirking at them, "he wants what was his first."

"What was his...? What are you talking about?!" Sunstreaker growled at them, taking a stance in front of his brother and (lover) medic.

"I want my carrier, you see," Hook said pleasantly, "He carried my sparkling and then he escaped, I want to know what happened to my hire and my little carrier needs me, I know he can't live without me."

The twins scowled, both thinking the same thing: who would want to mate Hook?

"No..." Ratchet whispered as he moved to roll onto Sideswipe's lap more, "Abuse..."

As Sunstreaker heard this, the conversation between his twin and the villains died out... it all made sense now.

_"I won't let you abuse me..."_

_"He carried my sparkling and then he escaped..."_

_"I won't let you have them... have him..."_

_"I know they can't live without me."_

_"No... abuse..."_

It all made sense now... it was picture perfect for them (him) to see. He sent his discovery to his twin and the sudden gasp that cut off his twins curses and poisonous words told him his twin had got the message. He shook in fury, in pain for the horror he found...

"Do you want to help me?" Hook asked sweetly, "If so, step away from the medic, please."

"No..."

Hook and Megatron looked at the shaking golden mess that stood livid and towering (only over Ratchet and Hook, he was the same height as Sideswipe and smaller than Megatron).

"You won't touch your _carrier_... I swear it!" The battle cry sounded and a gunshot was heard over the ending sounds of war.

The Autobots and Decepticons froze in mid-punches or mid-shots to listen to a pained scream run from the forest. The fighting bots were able to determine the scream as easy as day...

"Oh no..." Optimus said and took off into the forest.

One by one the Decepticons and Autobots stormed into the forest opening, the horrors were beyond the years pain and grief...


	2. To shoot a mockingbird's truth

_"Does it all have to be me Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked as the few vorn older mech who was dragging him around the halls._

_"Yes! Ratchet, you have to see him!" The inventor said as he dragged the younger but mature mech._

_It was the signing of peace in the Golden Ages of Cybertron. All mechs who were anyone were gathering around the Halls of Iacon for the peace electives where all representatives would pledge to should peace and love to the others. Ratchet could tell some of the Senate members weren't there for a reason, Ratchet had went along with Prime on time because Jazz had gotten "bedridden" by a hospital. Ratchet huffed, Jazz was signed under his medical care. But when he went into the meeting, Senator after Senator growled and hissed, bickering at each other like cyberwolfs. Prime, the King of Vos, Prowl, the ambassador from Northern Tarn, and himself were the only ones calm in the meeting._

_The representative from Kaon saw him and immediately recognized him as not Jazz and yelled, "Spy! You are no Jazz!"_

_Of course one half of the Senators screamed at Prime for this and one half didn't bother to give it a thought. Soon, he was the head of the discussion and it made an uproar. One half of the Senators ordered their ambassadors to shoot him! His hide was saved when the King of Vos said, "You grounders make a big frag over everything, this is Prime's personal medic, Ratchet. If me, a king who barely keeps up with you grounders business knows this, then you should!"_

_Long story short, half the Senators and ambassadors weren't there for peace reasons._

_Wheeljack dragged him into the crowd of mechs who were all different, he knew the differences too. There were shuttles and jets near the front of the gathering and some even hovering in the air, there were warrior and brute frames from Kaon on the edges (trying to squeeze the crowd it seemed), heavy polished frames from here in Iacon, beat up but mended frames from Yarn mixed in here and there and the list went on for a while. He had been in all these places in different clinics over Cybertron, not as of late because Prime had him recruited._

_The crowd of mechs seemed to have optics in the back of their helms and made a path just big enough for them to squeeze through. As Wheeljack pulled him forward he looked up at the impossibly handsome gathering of mechs on the stage, geez, even he wasn't as old as these mechs (he was only a few cycles out of university and internship) but he wasn't much younger (hint, hint)._

_He looked at the amount of mechs on stage; Fire Shooter and his left servo Division from Tarn, Sharpshooter and his mate Swift from the Island of Iron (Rust Sea), he spotted Optimus and Prowl (no Jazz) in the middle, Dryshift and his lackeys Scattershift and Dunbells from Praxus, but their was not King of Vos only of red, white and blue jet with a blue and white and black and purple beside him._

_When Wheeljack got to the front, the fliers grumbling because Wheeljack touched and shoved their wings away, and he was pushed up the podium and onto the top._

_Prime stepped forward and his voice boomed loudly, "Now that my medic is here, we can begin with the pledge."_

_Some of the immature mechs whooped and whistled and the more grown up mechs and femmes clapped._

_As the mystery tri-colored seeker stepped forward, he announced, "I am Prince Starscream, from the flying utopia, Vos. As I am here, you automatically think something happened to my sire, and... Yes, something has happened. My sire has been killed (everyone gasp here), assassinated on the night before the Golden Age pledge. I have been taken as Prince until I am older to become King, I'm afraid Vos... for the time being is off limits to those who are not approved by the senates guards beforehand. I apologize, but this is to protect my people from my sire's fate."_

_Ratchet looked sadly at the young flier, Starscream he had said, as he looked down at the document on the metal table in front of them. Poor thing._

_"Now," Optimus addresses the crowd who now we're paying attention, "Since we all met our new addition to the Senate, let's get this peace treaty out of the way!"_

_All mechs and femmes, mature and childish, all screamed in happiness and the fliers that were in the air did flips (literal) in the rising happiness of the crowd about peace to their homes. But... something was off. It was hard to put his digit around it but time began to slow down around Ratchet and everyone's claps were slow jerked motions. His delicate optics circled the crowd about three times before he landed on a mech on a mech trying to blend in with the mechs who's color schemes were off. A green and purple mech with a visor over his optics wasn't smiling (he had a straight face) and he stood still, not clapping or ever crossing his arms. The mech may have had a visor but he could feel his optics that were hidden gleam into his own. Crystal cyan optics met red visored optics._

_The mech was talking through a private comm link, he knew because his servo was on his audio._

_He looked around the crowd for anymore people who were out of place. His optics caught a gleam of another red visor, looking in that direction fearfully. He saw a mech who was dark blue and had a silver face mask as well as a red visor, the mech had a tapedesk on his chest quite like Blaster's but had a strange purple symbol on the glass. He was also using the comm link..._

_Ratchet didn't know what they must be doing, they were as emotionless (as he could see) as stones and didn't really look like they would hurt anyone, well, maybe the large purple and green one._

_"We have almost finished our treaty," Optimus said, "We just need the Prince to sign as well as myself. I am as humble as I am loyal, you may go first Starscream."_

_Time was still slow to Ratchet, every second toke four times longer then usual for him right now. So while Optimus was handing Prince Starscream the stylus, a glimmer of silver hit the side of his optics from a nearby balcony. He looked up and after a second of searching for a (camouflage) figure, he say it. A yellow and orange detailed mech was on a third story balcony with a gun aimed right at the platform._

_Ratchet followed it, it was aiming for the Prince!_

_As Starscream's digits wrapped around the pen, a ring of a gunshot was heard and no one reacted fast enough, not anyone but Ratchet. Ratchet, seeing everything slow and precise, ran quickly forward and pressed his body in between the Prime and Prince, pushing both with his forearms. The adrenaline was used up pushing the two startled mechs out of the way and speed turned to normal, the bullet digging into his left headlight. It was going to be a shot that would have killed the Prince since Ratchet was taller then the Prince._

_The splatter of energon and the cry of pain hit everyone like the bullet to Ratchet's ambulance head, clear. Optimus, Starscream and Prowl dove to catch him as he crumpled like the energon goodie in a sparklings mouth. As he was laid down, he could still see the shooter in his other position on the balcony. Persistent fragger! He saw the trigger about to be pulled, everyone's screaming and concerns were not heard as he sat up and pushed the Prince again. He fell back in time for the bullet to hit the floor around the Prince tanks._

_Everyone screamed in the crowd and an uproar was caused, one of terror and fear not happiness._

_He was leaned up against Optimus as he was faced to Starscream, Prowl, Wheeljack (must have run on stage sometime) and a young red and blue medic (the nurse symbol recognized) he turned his helm to the shooter to see he was having a tantrum on the balcony and the two mechs in the crowd were pushing out of it, trying to escape._

_He grabbed Prowl's shoulder armor and pointed in the three directions of the mechs who were attacking (they all wore the same purple symbol) and he heard Prowl and Starscream curse. Prowl was pointing at his forces and ordering something that made them run immediately off the stage and Starscream put his servos up to his face, covering his optics. Ratchet watched the servos, stunned to see energon covering them but soon the pain struck him as a reminder of his choice of action. He looked around to see Prowl was covered in it as well as Wheeljack and the medic (especially him). _

_"He's not lying..." He heard Starscream say, "He would really rather kill me."_

_"What do you mean, Starscream?" Optimus asked for him, shifting the medic in his arms._

_"Megatron, is what, Optimus," Starscream said and looked at the leader, "He threatened me, if I toke that pen and signed my sire's name, I'd pay for it. But it's not me, it's your medic!"_

_"I assure you, Starscream," Optimus said calmly, "Ratchet would do anything necessary to protect anyone, it's in his coding."_

_Frag it was._

_His optics lit up with a blinding white and yellow he had to recognize as a hospital room (him being in one more then once with the same effects) and he tried to lift his servo but found an IV attached to his main energon fuel line. Casting a glance to the left, he saw an IV filled with a grey green liquid he remembered as coolant, casting a glance to the right, he found a stabilizer attached to his chassis._

_"Your a stupid frag, you know," a familiar voice rung in his newly used audios, "Making everyone terrified about you like that, we thought he shot you twice, not once."_

_He tilted his helm to the side even more to see Wheeljack, his headfins glowing a soft hue of green, the color he recognized as Wheeljack's happiness._

_"Wheeljack..." He coughed softly as he said his life long friends name, "Where...?"_

_"Your in the hospital Ratchet, you blacked out from energon loss after Prowl sent his forces after the shooter and his two goons. You were shot very accurate in the headlights, close to your spark chambers energon line."_

_"How is... ev-everyone...?" Ratchet coughed before his shaky last word._

_Wheeljack laughed, "You should have seen the Senator for Tarn and Praxus! Dryshift looks like he has never seen a mech she'd energon because he literally leaped into Fire Shooter's arms like a bonded femme into his mates arms!"_

_Ratchet chuckled softly, Dryshift was quite femme-like when he wanted to and Fire Shorter was a brute and had much more muscles (but he had more brains then muscles, and that said something). It was common to somehow see these two do something a bonded couple would do around each other._

_"But seriously," Wheeljack sucked in all emotions and his optics held only a flame of seriousness, "Your shooter got away and so did one goon, the other was not as lucky. Caught him trying to escape through a crowd of mis-match frames."_

_"He's...?" Ratchet was about to ask._

_"He's in custody and undergoing treatment, we're trying to get information out of him," Wheeljack said and put a servo on Ratchet's chassis, "He ain't coming after ya' Ratchet."_

_Ratchet frowned, "I... know he won't... he's not something I'm afraid of...!"_

_Wheeljack sighed as he looked at the medic, "Your going to have to learn that, not everything is going to be perfect, good people will die and bad people are going to prevail over others..."_

_"Wheeljack-!" Ratchet started to cough his intakes clear as he yelled at his friend, "I know... this... p-people are not... good... forever!"_

_Wheeljack's headfins flashed from green to red, a glowing red and his shoulders tensed. Oh PRIMUS, he snapped..._

_"Ratchet, I know people don't stay good forever! Do I need to bring up your sire and my carrier?!" Wheeljack stood up and slammed his servo into the berth, "Do I?!"_

_"No," Ratchet softly pleaded._

_"Well, then I won't because I care for you, but you know exactly what they did to us!" Wheeljack said as his headfins went into an icy blue at seeing Ratchet nestle into the medical berth, trying to avert his gaze from his friend, "Ratchet..."_

_Wheeljack tried to put his servo on Ratchet's chassis again, to comfort the younger mech but Ratchet pulled the thermal blanket over his body, only showing his helm and no more then his neck as he needed to. Wheeljack kept his servo ghosted over Ratchet for a second but soon pulled it back._

_"Ratchet, you know I didn't mean to bring them up," Wheeljack said as he put his hand on where Ratchet's hip was under the blankets. Ratchet only nodded._

_"You can leave now," Ratchet said softly so he didn't cough again._

_"I don't want to," Wheeljack said in a mist of concern and love, "And I know you wouldn't want me too, because I know even I wouldn't want you to leave me."_

_Ratchet smiled to himself as Wheeljack stroked his hip, he had the best friend in the history of anyone._

_"You know, Wheeljack," Ratchet said to the inventor, "Maybe one day, I'll do this again; jump in front of someone's shot and take the pain ment for someone else."_

_"You'd be the best medic I've ever heard of," Wheeljack said as he felt happy Ratchet was looking at him again, "You'd sacrifice yourself twice, without a thought to it."_

_Both laughed, he really would be, wouldn't he?_

Ratchet gasp to himself when the memory played along with all his others, red lips landing on his with a small whimper he heard. Ratchet could remember, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, stroking over his body, increasing the pleasure he never knew they could make him possess, and brushing his _hip._ The memory of Wheeljack stroking his hip and making his weak frame happy in its time of recovery made him slouch like a bag of sand.

He heard the cries of the twins as he "fainted" in Sideswipe's lap and he almost fell if it hadn't been for Sunstreaker's leg. He wanted to moan or something to show he was fine but he couldn't, he was in what everyone called a "Prowl." It was where a mech was shorted out and couldn't move or do anything or someone was shot into an immediate stasis lock from something corrupting their logic (or any sensor involving life) sensors. Yeah, a "Prowl" in action for you.

He didn't know how long he was thinking for because the next thing he knew, he had his helm on Side's lap now and he was looking into two mechs who ruined his life, green... purple... silver...

He wanted to cry, scream and kick at Sideswipe to drag him out of there, to drag him anywhere but his present grounds. The only line of defense was standing up and hissing curses and threats at the enemy like a rabid feline. Suddenly, Ratchet saw Sunstreaker tense and growl, stopping all conversations between the bickering.

Ratchet couldn't hear what but all he saw next was Sunstreaker and Megatron launch at each other.

It happened again, time slowed to a minimum of four times slower then normal speed and his optics sharpened with precision of never before. The stink of the sudden quiet made his audios ring with a long and high pitch screech, only when Sunstreaker or Megatron toke a step was when he heard a _thud!_ instead of the screech. He could only think of one thing to do as Megatron charged his cannon and Sunstreaker was pulling his gun out...

'_I always said I would do it again, Wheeljack,_' Ratchet thought as he sudden rolled off of Sideswipe and stood up to start a sprint to the almost met ex-gladiators.

The speed a gladiator possesses was greatly used in the arena for survival and both the twins and Megatron had been trained in speed and agility as well as strength with grace. That's why Ratchet barely had time to register what was going to hit him as he flung his body in the middle, taking both hits.

The fighting stopped for some reason, Wheeljack knew someone must have cried or screamed in against from the way everyone looked around. But Wheeljack, Prime, Prowl, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave knew what the agonizing cry was about.

"Oh no," Optimus cried, '_he couldn't...!'_

Everyone toke off in a herd of colors and emotions swinging back and forth, no one cared who they ran by or the person who gripped on to them as they ran... they just ran.

Prowl mental reached for Jazz, begging everything was going to be okay!

Optimus, Prowl and Wheeljack were all thinking the same thing: Ratchet was going to die if they didn't hurry. As they ran into an opening, the horrid sight made them all want to purge immediately.

Ratchet had his tank blown into pieces, his optics were still on and he was breathing with his exhaust pipes but he didn't know that was keeping them all from knowing his death was foreshadowing. Ratchet had energon... everywhere... on Sunstreaker, on Megatron, on himself, and on the ground... he started to fall into Sunstreaker's shaking arms and he flickered his optics off.

All Wheeljack could think was, '_He did it... Ratchet... He finally made his wish..._'


End file.
